What Has Changed
by BlackMoonKitsune
Summary: Full Summary in Each Chapter! When Kurama's attacked by a demon, it sends him flying back into the past and into his true form: Yoko Kurama. Finding Kori, a friend and partner, could help him. But how do you try to explain what has changed?
1. Chapter 1: Who Are You?

**KS:** I'm planning on finishing this story, not like my other ones. Just kidding, I'll get around to them one day...

-------------------------------

**What Has Changed**

**Rating:** PG 13 (mostly for violence and Kori's anger issues)

**Summary:** When Kurama's attacked by a demon, it sends him flying back almost twenty years in the past (in his mind) and right into his true form: Yoko Kurama. Finding Kori, an old friend and partner, could help him, but harm her. How could she ever explain what has changed?

-----------------------------

**Chapter 1: Who Are You?**

Yusuke felt horrible. As the leader of the group, he had to make decisions. So how could he not realize that going straight into a mind trickery demon's territory was dangerous?

"SPIRIT GUN!" he yelled, as the blue spirit energy emitted from his finger and hit its target. Another illusion. DAMN.

"Damn it," he heard Hiei grunt, and then the opponent, another one of those damn illusions, burst into flames. Even Hiei wasn't holding up to well, and that did everything, but boost his confidence.

Kuwabara was right by his side, fending off illusions. "Where the hell is the coward?" Kuwabara asked. "He should be out here fighting like a man."

Well, you could always count on one thing: Kuwabara's honor code.

Now all that was needed was an intelligent comment from Kurama and thing would be fine... Wait...

"Where's Kurama?" Yusuke shouted, managing to dodge an attack.

"Don't know," replied Kuwabara. "I haven't really seen him."

Uh-oh... That means trouble, doesn't it?

-----------------------------------

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara had managed to fend most of them off. And now, searching for their lost teammate took up that space.

"Where can fox boy be?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn." came Hiei's common reply. He had used his Jagan but it was useless, Kurama, or someone, had obviously blocked his youkai.

"Try again," Yusuke told Hiei. They had to find Kurama, or he'd feel like he failed everything and everyone.

Hiei did so. But this time, he could sense Kurama and his location. "Follow me," he stated, disappearing, Yusuke and Kuwabara after him, as fast as they could run.

And surprised when they saw not only the plant life that had grown tremendously around them, but the unconscious state of their partner's true form: Yoko Kurama.

-----------------------------------

Yoko still hadn't woken up. Genkai and Yukina both had commented how strange it was that he had been changed into Yoko Kurama, but they couldn't explain why it had happened or how.

All of them-Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yukina, Genkai, and the newly arrived Botan and Koenma- waited for Yoko to wake up.

Of course, when he did finally wake up, he blinked a few times and then sat up.

"Yoko? You feeling better?" Yusuke asked.

Yoko continued to blink, and then his features changed into a thief's. "Who are you?" Yoko asked. "And what did you Kori and Kuronue?"


	2. Chapter 2: Try To Get In

**KS:** Well, ummmmmm... Hope you enjoy! R&R!

* * *

**What Has Changed**

**Rating:** PG 13 (mostly for violence and Kori's anger issues)

**Summary:** When Kurama's attacked by a demon, it sends him flying back almost twenty years in the past (in his mind) and right into his true form: Yoko Kurama. Finding Kori, an old friend and partner, could help him, but harm her. How could she ever explain what has changed?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Try To Get In**

"Yoko. There are no people named Kori or Kuronue here, but nice joke," Kuwabara stated.

Yoko only let out a growl. If they even touched Kori, he would kill them. Kuronue and Kori could both handle themselves, but Kori was prone to go after someone or lose her temper. He had to be more worried about her. Well, that and he loved her. But she didn't have to know that. "Where is Kori?" he repeated.

Koenma pointed outside the door and everyone left, except for Botan and Yuking who stayed in the room.

"Okay," Yusuke stated. "What is wrong with him and who is this Kori guy? I know Kuronue was his partner."

"So was Kori, and he happens to be a she," Hiei replied.

"That has to be at least sixteen years ago," Koenma muttered. "His mind was probably pushed back farther than that because he was talking as if they had just been together."

"Well, we have to make him remember," Yusuke stated.

"Yeah, but how?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kori," Koenma stated, after a few seconds. They all looked up at him, questioning. "He needs to be taken through the last years and only she can do that. Then we can take it from there. Something should jog his memory back."

* * *

They had convinced Yoko that they had meant no harm and were going to take him back home. Of course, he didn't entirley trust them but it seemed better than staying in that room.

"Is this the place?" Koenma asked.

Yoko only nodded. It hadn't changed a bit, except for the plants, flowers, and trees that were growing with surprising rate, even now. And it wasn't because of him, it was all Kori's youkai seeping through the nature life around the area.

_'Why are you doing this, Kori?' _Yoko asked silently. _'I can feel your wearinessfrom here. You're draining your energy. But why? Why isn't Kuro stopping you?'_

Koenma knocked on the door. "Go away!" came a voice. It was Kori's, Yoko could tell, but it didn't sound like the stubborn, hot tempered kitsune he had been friends with.

"My name is Koenma, the Prince of Reikai, and I-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"That's her," Yoko muttered.

"Listen, Kori-" Koenma continued.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE!"

_'Attitude and all,' _he thought to himself.

"Kori, can you listen-" The vine smacked against Koenma. He took a step back.

"I'll give you a warning- get the fuckin' hell away from here or I'll kill you!" she snapped.

"How are we supposed to get inside if she won't open up the door and she's threatening us?" Kuwabara asked.

"Couldn't we just tear through the plant life?" Yusuke suggested

"No. With the amount of youkai she is putting into them, new ones would sprout up as soon as they were destroyed," Yoko stated. "And they would come back twice as strong and agessive. Giving you a slow, painful death."

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Koenma laughed slightly. Then stopped. "You are joking, right?" Kuwabara asked.

"No." Yoko walked up towards the door and knocked.

"GET AWAY!" Kori yelled. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU-"

"Kori!" Yoko inturrupted. "Open the damn door, now!"

It went silent for a few minutes and then all the vines seemed to dissappear. All the youkai dissapeared from the outside, and they could feel how different it was.

"Yoko?"

"Yes, Kori. It's me, who else would it be?"

The door opened hesitantly and out peeked two blue eyes.

"How is that possible?"


	3. Chapter 3: Kori

**KS:** Well, ummmmmm... Hope you enjoy! R&R!

* * *

**Red Kitsune Flames**- Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like the idea.

* * *

**What Has Changed**

**Rating:** PG 13 (mostly for violence and Kori's anger issues)

**Summary:** When Kurama's attacked by a demon, it sends him flying back almost twenty years in the past (in his mind) and right into his true form: Yoko Kurama. Finding Kori, an old friend and partner, could help him, but harm her. How could she ever explain what has changed?

**Note:** The rest of the story will be told in Yoko's POV or Kori's POV. There will be occasional flasbacks.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kori**

**_Yoko's POV_**

The words echoed in my head. _How is it possible?_

"How is what possible?" I asked her. I reached through the slight opening in the door to touch her, but she pulled back. "Kori, what are you doing? Come out here."

"No. This isn't happening," she muttered to herself. "He isn't here. You're alone, Kori. Alone."

She dissappeared and I opened the door wider, going in after her. "Kori? What is wrong with you?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. Her face turned towards me her eyes weren't looking at straight at me, but I could tell she wasn't there in her mind.

"You're not real. You're not real," she repeated in a small voice. She reminded me of a frightened child, which was not like her at all. "Go away. Leave me alone."

"Kori..." I murmurred. "What's wrong? Where's Kuronue?" As much as he would never admit it, Kuro loved the kitsune like a sister. I found it very hard to believe that he would leave her alone in her current state...

Wait a second. That is not the Kori I left earlier, as a matter of fact, I never did leave her. She came with me and so did Kuronue... And then I woke up and I was with those humans... It couldn't have been more than a day... So why was Kori so different?

"Kori. Look at me." I cupped her chin and forced her to look up. "What's is going on here? Why won't you look at me?" She kept repeating those same words... _You're not real. You're not real. Go away. Leave me alone._ "Kori, why am I not real?"

"This isn't possible..." she murmurred again. "You're.. You've been dead... for the past sixteen years."

* * *

**_Kori's POV_**

Koenma grabbed my arm and pulled me into the next room, which actually happened to be the kitchen. I thought he had come to arrest me at first, but no. He just happens to bring a look a like Yoko, which I still am petrified by.

Wasn't his and Kuro's death enough? I was already a mess, but... I was even more of a mess now to put it lightly.

"What kind of a demented creature are you?" I snapped as soon as I regained my senses. "Get out of here and take that... that thing with you!"

"_That thing_ happens to be your partner Yoko," Koenma stated.

"I have eyes, dumb ass," I growled. "But I buried my partner sixteen years ago. You've got an imposter on your hands."

"No, I assure you he is fully real, not an imposter what so ever," Koenma replied. "Let me tell you the story..."

Koenma went on for almost thirty minutes about how Yoko had slipt into Ningenkai, became a human baby, became a part of the Spirit Detective's team, the missions, leading straight into how I had to remind him of his past...

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I snapped. "You want me to relive my past? From whenever the hell he remembers to his death?"

"Well, yes..."

That's it. He's dead.

* * *

**_Yoko's POV_**

I didn't realize we weren't alone until Koenma grabbed Kori and took her too the next room.

Dead? Did she just say I was **_DEAD!_**

How was that even possible? I clearly remember her calling me a baka kitsune as we left the hideout earlier. I don't remember much after that... But I am alive.

Those three- Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, I believed they called themselves- looked over at me.

"You... ummm, never mentioned her before, Yoko," the orange haired one- Kuwabara, right?- said.

Why would I mention her to someone I never met? I was going to say that when Koenma and Kori reappeared.

Kori went from the frightened child to the pissed off kitsune in that short time. "Fine, but we are making this short," Kori stated.

"Yoko, you're dead, so's Kuronue, I'm alive and you have to go back with him," she stated, then turned to Koenma. "Happy?" Koenma's jaw only dropped to the floor.

"Kit," I stated. She turned to face me, her whole body tense. I had never said her nickname to anyone, but her and Kuronue of course. It was either that, or she was still in her delusional state of _"You're not here"_ and she was scared that I had actually spoken. "What the hell are you talking?"

She let out a little groan, and ran into the next room. This time I went after her.

I grabbed her back into a hug, well it was a hug on my part, Kori was just trying to run. "Kori... Kori, please... Please, if that is true I want you to tell me about the past... And I want to stay here," I murmurred into her ear. I nuzzled her neck and she seemed to calm down, slightly. It was silent for a few minutes and I could hear them taking in the next room. Something about we have to remind him so he'll return back to normal.

"What is the last thing you remember?" came her voice.


	4. Chapter 4: Yoko's Last Memory

**KS:** Well, ummmmmm... Hope you enjoy! R&R!

* * *

**Red Kitsune Flames:** Thanks for reviewing again! And I like having Yoko clueless too.

**Cara has lost her mind:** Glad you thought it was good and interesting. Hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as you did the firt three.

**kittyluv:** Happy you like it. Here's the update.

* * *

**What Has Changed**

**Rating:** PG 13 (mostly for violence and Kori's anger issues)

**Summary:** When Kurama's attacked by a demon, it sends him flying back almost twenty years in the past (in his mind) and right into his true form: Yoko Kurama. Finding Kori, an old friend and partner, could help him, but harm her. How could she ever explain what has changed?

**Note:** The rest of the story will be told in Yoko's POV or Kori's POV. There will be occasional flasbacks which will most likely be in third person.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Yoko's Last Memory; Kori's First Rememberance**

**_Yoko's POV_**

I had to explain to Koenma and those other three- whose names I still haven't got down- that Kori would explain my memories but that it would take sometime. I was temted to say a year so I could stay with Kori, but she said a couple weeks, maybe a moth or two. The one thing she has to say and she has to say the time. Great...

And Koenma said they would stay with us because they had to take over from where Kori left off. Kori looked pissed at that.

And was still pissed as I followed her out of the house. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was growling, slightly. And as soon as she could no longer hear them, Kori exploded. "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS! COMING INTO MY HOUSE-" she looked back at me for a second- "or our house, whatever- AND TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! AND STAYING!"

"Umm, Kori..." I said. I should've known this was going to happen. "He is the Prince of Reikai, and he did get me back to you."

She just glared back at me. "That is not the point. If I spend one moment in that house with him, I will scream. Better yet, I'll kill him."

"Kori, you're lucky that your not arrested now," I stated, and she stopped and glanced back at me, raising an eyebrow. "Kori, please don't take this the wrong way, but you've always been a little psychotic and know it seems to be alot more than a little. You're also emotionally and mentally unstable. You are in no condition to kill anyone and if you killed Koenma, they's probably kill you on the spot."

That was a risk. If you ever met Kori, don't ever tell her she's anything I said. She'll be worse than she was when you met her. That made no sense-

"I'm not emotionally or mentally unstable," Kori snapped, continueing to walk.

"Then what do you call snapping at people all the time? And your little explosions that cause anyone within twenty feet of you to cower in fear?" I asked her. I had seen tha happened too. She scares anyone that comes near her. Except for Kuronue and myself. But we also knew the other side of her.

"It's called anger, Yoko," she snapped, stopping and turning around to face me. "What the fuck did you think it was?"

"It's an emotion. Say the word, Kori. Emotion. Do you need me to spell it out for you? Do you need me to explain what it is?" I asked her.

"I know what an emotion. I'm not stupid."

"I'm surprised you do, seeing as how you never seem to feel anything but anger," I stated. I was getting pissed, and I didn't even know why. "You never seem sad-"

She interrupted, "What the hell did you think I was doing when I was quiet for days? I never let you know because you and Kuronue were such nosy bastards that you would've asked why!"

I continued, as if she had never spoken, "I've might of seen alot of emotions from you, but they aren't shown as much as anger. I've never once seen you so upset-"

"That is not true. I've been happy for days at a time too!" she argued. "My anger only comes out in spurts, I never stay like that for days in a row."

I still continued on, "I've never once sen you cry. Or your eyes even water."

Kori blinked. "But Yoko, I cried when..." She stoped herself and turned around too continuing to walk. "Never mind."

I grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Cried when?"

Kori pulled her arm free, and went back to walking. "Forget I said anything. You wouldn't remeber it anyway."

* * *

Kori was silent for the rest of the trip. I did know she could be silent for days. I never took that for sadness though. I mean, she could be so mysterious that I just thought she was thinking. Besides she came right out of them. Into quite a happy person, actually.

Okay, I screwed up. I got angry at her and now she's angry at me. Or she's upset. Either one. Never mind, I didn't screw up. Koenma did. I blame this all on him.

Kori stopped and sat down Indian style. We had stopped at a patch of land that was surounded by trees. There were a few giant rocks, but they were all around the edges. "Where are we at?" I asked.

"Sit right there," Kori stated, pointing across from her. "And we happen to be in the middle of the forest." I was about to say that I know that was where we were but she held up a hand stopping me. "Don't even say it. I wasn't trying to be smart; I was just telling you what I know. This place was never exactley given a name. And I don't intend to name it. All you need to know is that this place happens to be a nice place to remember."

I just nodded my head and sat. "Okay, what's the last thing you remember before waking up?" she asked.

"Well..."

**FlashBack**

_"Baka kitsune," Kori muttered, as she ran behind Yoko and Kuronue._

_"What did I do know?" Yoko asked. Kori didn't reply, just continued to run._

_Yoko and Kuronue stopped, slidding to a halt. Kori, on the other hand, almost slammed into Yoko. "Will you tell someone when you're going to do that?" she snapped._

_"Didn't you even here that?" Yoko asked._

_BOOM!_

_"Yoko, I think everyone heard that," she replied. The bat and the fox looked back at her. "What!"_

_BOOM!_

_"How close is that?" Kuronue asked Yoko._

_"I don't know," Yoko commented. His ears twitched. Sounds pretty close. And its coming from the s-"_

_BOOM!_

_That was closer than anyone expected. It was, infact, right behind Kori. "Kori, watch out!" Kuronue shouted._

_BOOM!_

**End FlashBack**

"And that's all I remember," I stated. "Well, at least before waking up."

Kori stared at the ground, silent for the moment. She blinked and looked up at me. "It was a murder attempt," she stated. "Almost twenty years ago."

"Twenty years ago?" I repeated. "But Kori thats impossible... it was this morning."

"Yoko-"

"Kori, it had to be. How can I miss twenty years of my own life?"

"Yoko-" she repeated.

"Kori, tell me this is a joke..." I murmurred.

"Yoko... I can't do that," she murmmured. "I'm only here to show you your past."

A flower sprouted out in front of us. Large blue petals, each about the size of my hand, opened slowly. "What's that?" I asked.

"A memory flower," she replied. "The best way is to show you throw my memories. Pictures of what has happened. If I tell you my memories, all you'll have is words. But if I show you, something could click and you'll remember."

I stared at her. "I'm ready."

"Alright, will stop where you left off," Kori replied. She moved her hand towards a petal and touched it with one finger. It glowed an errie blue and then...

_Yoko opened his eyes slowly. "What the hell happened?" he asked._

_"That would be an attempt to kill you and Kuro," Kori stated._

_Yoko moved his head to follow her voice. "Kuro's alive, right?" he asked._

_"Of course. Do you really think that bat would die from that?" Kori asked, sitting on the bed next to him._

_"No, I guess you're right," Yoko stated._

_"Of course I'm right," Kori stated. "He's just out unconcious."_

_Yoko chuckled, slightly. "And you?"_

_"Just a couple of little scratches," she replied._

_Yoko studied her face. "Do you call that a little scratch?" he asked, as he traced from above her right eye, through it, off her chin, and stopped slightly abover her collarbone._

_"It's not that bad, Yoko. I can still see. I'm not blind. Don't worry," Kori stated, brushing his hand away._

_"I'm not supposed to worry about you?" he asked. "Kori, that happens to be impossible. You get into more things than I have ever seen any woman get into. You're asking for a miracle."_

_"Miracles happen." She laid a cold, wet rag on his head. "Stay there. I've got to check on Kuro."_

_"Where the hell do you think I could go?" Yoko asked._

_Kori turned around. "Shut up, fox boy."_

The glow was gone and I was staring at Kori. "You feel back asleep after that. Do you want to see another memory?"

"I guess. But first... When's the last time you had something to eat?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes widining.

"Because you look skinny," I replied. "I mean, you're just bones and skin. As a matter of fact-" I leaned forward and placed my hand on her stomach, running it up and down- "I can feel all of your ribs."

"Get your hands off of my stomach and shut up, fox boy."


	5. Chapter 5: The Rose Trick

**KS:** R & R! And enjoy!

* * *

**kittyluv: **Yeah, just a little touchy... Thanks for reviewing again. And I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**What Has Changed**

**Rating:** PG 13 (mostly for violence and Kori's anger issues)

**Summary:** When Kurama's attacked by a demon, it sends him flying back almost twenty years in the past (in his mind) and right into his true form: Yoko Kurama. Finding Kori, an old friend and partner, could help him, but harm her. How could she ever explain what has changed?

**Note:** The rest of the story will be told in Yoko's POV or Kori's POV. There will be occasional flasbacks which will most likely be in third person.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Rose Trick**

**_Kori's POV_**

I would like to thank Koenma for getting me into this mess. And I'd like to slap Yoko for telling me I'm a psychotic kitsune with mental problems, anger issues, and I look like bones. I already **_KNOW_** that.

It's not my fault; I just didn't have the best life and that's the reason for everything except for the bones. I just don't gain weight; and you lose quite a few pounds when all your doing is running.

"Are you ready or not?" I asked. Yoko was silent. "I'll eat later. Stop staring at me."

"No... It's just that you changed a lot since this morning," he stated, then looked up. "I mean, that day."

"Twenty years can do that to a person," I muttered.

I wasn't quite like I was that day, but I was close enough. I could care less about my appearance, but I knew I looked like a mess.

"I'm ready," Yoko stated.

I touched my finger to the same large blue petal and it glowed again...

_"Yoko Kurama, you are a sick pervert," Kori snapped, smacking him in the back of his head._

_"OW! What the hell are you talking about?" Yoko asked. "And what did my head ever do to you?"_

_"Nothing, I just happened to have the great misfortune to be saved by it," Kori stated, grabbing his arm and starting to pull him away._

_"You know you can be a real bitch sometimes, you know that," Yoko growled. But he was happy because he had managed to get Kori to hold his hand instead of his arm. "Now why'd you smack me?"_

_"Because you were staring at that neko like she was somehing to eat," Kori stated, tugging on his hand._

_"It's not my fault. Did you see what she was wearing?" he asked, as she turned around and glared at him. "Ohh.. I get it. You're jealous aren't you?"_

_"Yeah, I'm jealous of Kuro. He gets to go off, I get you," Kori stated. "Now shut up, while I look for him." Yoko just shook his head and followed. At least she hadn't let go of his hand. _

_"What are you two doing?" came the bat's voice._

_"Looking for you," Kori stated._

_"Trying not to get smacked," Yoko replied._

_"Why would..." Kuronue started, than shook his head. "I don't want to know."_

_"Are we going back to the hideout then?" Yoko asked._

_"I'm not going back right now, but I'll be back soon. Don't worry," Kuronue stated, as he started to disappear back into the forest. "And stay out of trouble." They both knew that it was directed to Kori._

_Kori just murmmured a few choice words about "that bat" who was "going to pay" for leaving her with "a perveted baka kitsune. Yoko just pulled her along and she followed, silently..._

**_Yoko's POV_**

A crash inturrupted the memory. Kori looked shocked, actually froozen. I didn't understand, but I knew that she would have to be protected. Footsteps came from all directions, but they didn't sound familiar. But it sounded like, at the most, twenty demons.

I took the rose out of my hair and made it into a whip, at the same time that those demons decided to attack. I wasn't sure what they wanted, but if they even came near Kori they would be dead. Well, technically, I killed them anyway.

"GAH!" came a male's voice. Damnit! Why, when I always turn my back on her, does Kori always get herself into trouble? I whipped around, but it turns out she was safe. She had split the demon in half. She had protected herself with her own whip: the whip that had wrapped around her hair.

She had taught me that trick before. _"Only amatures depend on judt their arms and legs."_ But...

_The red hair boy with the green eyes stood, with whip wrapped around his long red hair. His opponent split into pieces on the ground before him. "Only amatures depend on arms and legs to win."_

_**Kori's POV**_

Yoko's eyes had glazed over slightly. I stood up and went infront of him. "Yoko? Are you alright?" I asked. "Yoko? Are you in there?"

He blinked and then stared at me. "Are you alright?" Yoko asked.

"I'm fine," I replied. "You kinda got lost for a second. Anything wrong?"

"I just... saw something," Yoko replied. "What about you?"

"Once you start a memory, you can't get out of it," I replied. "I was fully aware of what was going on, but I was still trappped in the memory." I turned around and looked at the wilted flower. "Which we will have to continue some other time."

"Why did that happen?"

"Long story."


	6. Chapter 6: Sleep

**KS:** Enjoy, readers and read, read, read! Review, review,review! Sorry its so short!

* * *

**kittyluv:** Yep, he's starting to remember. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter!

**Red Kitsune Flames:** Thanks for the review.

* * *

**What Has Changed**

**Rating:** PG 13 (mostly for violence and Kori's anger issues)

**Summary:** When Kurama's attacked by a demon, it sends him flying back almost twenty years in the past (in his mind) and right into his true form: Yoko Kurama. Finding Kori, an old friend and partner, could help him, but harm her. How could she ever explain what has changed?

**Note:** The rest of the story will be told in Yoko's POV or Kori's POV. There will be occasional flasbacks which will most likely be in third person.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sleep**

**_Yoko's POV_**

I didn't tell Koenma about the little memory; if it was even my memory at all. Reason One: I'd get this whole other life that I would remember and make everything a litle harder to remember. Reason Two: My last reason; I will leave Kori soon. I don't want too, that means I'll leave her again.

As much as you think a thief is cold hearted, we're not. Whoever said that was never one. I do like Kori; more than that, actually, but I can't tell her that. I mean, if I died, came back to life, and only re-met her know that I needed her help, how the hell do I tell her I lo-... more than like her?

But I did tell her about the memory after everyone was asleep. I just snuck into her room and shook her. She listened patiently, something she could actually do, then was silent for a few minutes.

When she did talk, she said, "You said it looked like an arena?" I nodded my head. "The last one would have to be... the Dark Tournament, which was close to a year ago."

Then Kori started laughing, something which was very rare and nice to see, since it made her whole face light up. "You used my trick. Well it's about time!" she stated. She laid back down, putting her arms behind her head.

"I don't understand why your laughing," I stated. "It's not that funny."

Kori blinked, then smiled, "Of course it isn't. Then again it is. I mean, I tried to get you to use that damn trick for atleast seven hundred years and you use it when I'm not even there. At least I know now that you did remember me."

"Who could forget you?" I asked. I rested my head on her stomach.

"This reminds me of the old days," she murmurred. One of her hands brushed against my ear. I had to try not to make any sounds, I couldn't let something ruin this. It was the first time she wasn't screaming or angry or upset since I came here, and I would perfer to keep it that way. "All we need is Kuro."

"Yeah," I stated. "That and having those four out of here."

"Mhmm..." In a few seconds, I could hear her light breathing and knew she had drifted off to sleep. And I followed.

* * *

When I woke up, it was slightly dark out, so I took it to be four or five in the morning. I also discovered that I was tangled up in sheets and Kori.

I had my head on her stomach, an arm under her back, and my other arm around her stomach. She had one arm around my neck and her hand tangled in my hair. We were both tangled so much in the sheets, that one of her legs was over mine so you could see my foot, then hers, then mine again, and finally hers.

I couldn't move without waking her up and I didn't need a moody Kori on my hands. I was already going to get in enough trouble for sleeping with her. Then again, I had done it before.

Kori yawned and stretched as best as she could. "Yoko? Did we fall asleep?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. "And could you get up?"

"Why?" she asked opening her eyes slightly.

"Because your laying on my hand and I've lost the feeling of it," I muttered.

"Well its your own fault," Kori muttered, as she moved into a sitting position. "You shouldn't be putting your hand where it doesn't belong." She went head first over the me and the bed, making a _'thud'_. "Ow." She rubbed the top of her head.

I laughed, slightly and she glared at me. "What?" I stated. "You look cute."

"I'll kill you."

* * *

No one was up when we left. Then again I didn't know anyone who was up at five in the morning.

"What memories do I get to see today?" I asked.

Kori looked back at me. "I haven't decided," she replied. "There are so many to fill, but I can't tell you which ones are important or which ones can jog your memory back. What do you think you should see?"

"Have no idea," I muttered.

I really didn't. I didn't remember anything so how was I supposed to know what I wanted to see?

"We'll figure out something when we get there I guess."


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts and Talks

**BMK:** R & R! Sorry it's so short! I have not been having a good week and I ran out of ideas to get them here, so this was the best spot to just start them at. Remember to review!

* * *

**Red Kitsune Flames:** Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like Kori.

* * *

**What Has Changed**

**Rating:** PG 13 (mostly for violence and Kori's anger issues)

**Summary:** When Kurama's attacked by a demon, it sends him flying back almost twenty years in the past (in his mind) and right into his true form: Yoko Kurama. Finding Kori, an old friend and partner, could help him, but harm her. How could she ever explain what has changed?

**Note:** The rest of the story will be told in Yoko's POV or Kori's POV. There will be occasional flashbacks which will most likely be in third person.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Thoughts and Talks**

**_Yoko's POV_**

Kori showed me about ten memories and with that five of the large blue petals had fallen off. The memories were about little things. Mostly our thefts. But nothing jogged back my memory.

I couldn't tell if she was happy or upset. Her face had been entirely blank since we had sat down. But I had persuaded her to go to the demon market with me, just so I could see how much it changed. And that meant cleaning herself up.

I switched to other thoughts. Somehow, during this time, I would tell her how I felt. But I couldn't help but think... Was that why I hadn't comeback? Was I scared of being rejected? Or was I had found someone else to love? But that wasn't even possible. What I felt for Kori had been with me for longer than anything.

"Alright, Yoko. Do I look like hell still?" Kori's voice came floating through. And I noticed she was right in front of me.

"You look cute," I replied. And she did. As always.

She frowned and out of nowhere pulled a pair of scissors out, handing them to me. "Cut my hair?" she asked. When I accepted the scissors, she stated, "Just to my waist."

"That short?" I asked. It had always at her knees. Now it was dragging itself on the grass and dirt. "Or short for you at least."

* * *

"Demon market looks deserted," I muttered. 

"Yeah, probably a beheading or hanging..." Kori stated.

I looked over at her. Beheadings? Hangings? They did them before, but they were never made public knowledge. Well, not like this.

"Things have changed, Yoko. You have to remember that," she stated. "It's been sixteen years... Well twenty years if you count that you can't remember those four."

I glared at her. Did she have to remind me every five minutes that I couldn't remember? That I wasn't wear I was supposed to be? Kori only smirked: a sign that she knew exactly what she was doing and enjoying it.

How did I ever fall in love with her?

I was going to get her back. "I wonder what Koenma'll do once you tell him we're getting no where with the memories." I watched her face drop, and I smirked slightly.

"You're an asshole, Yoko," she snapped.

"Thank you," I replied, draping an arm around her and leading, it was actually more like pulling and pushing, her down the path.

"I mean it," Kori stated. "You. Are. An. Asshole." She was silent for a few seconds. Then, "Where the hell are you taking us?"

"I don't know," I stated. "I just feel like going here."

And it was true; I had no clue where I was. I just felt something pulling me towards this spot. It was right before a forest and after quite a lot of forest, there loomed a giant castle.

"Where are we at, Kori?" I asked.

She was quite, eerily quite. Then she looked upset. "I want go home," she muttered.

"Kori, where-"

"I want to go home," she muttered again. She turned her face away from me. So I stood in front of her, and I was welcomed with a sight I had never seen before and never actually wanted to: Kori was starting to cry.

**_Kori's POV_**

I'm embarrassed to say I started crying. I HATE crying. And I promised Yoko I'd never do it again. But he didn't remember that and I kept trying to remember that he couldn't remember that. But it's hard.

"Kori, what's wrong?" Yoko asked.

"Nothing," I stated, and pushed him away.

I started to brush the tears away, but he grabbed my arm and cupped my chin, making me look straight into his eyes. "You're crying, Kori, that means something is wrong. What is wrong?" he asked.

"You really don't know?" I asked.

Yoko looked at me sadly, "No."

"This is where Kuronue died and believe it or not it was on this same day eighteen years ago."

* * *

**BMK:** Sorry it's short. I don't know when Kuronue died, so I made it two years before Yoko died. 


	8. Chapter 8: Blamed

**KS:** Read and review! And if I don't get, five reviews I won't update! (I've got to to start somewhere and school's a pain in my ass. I find it hard to run up four flights of steps in three minutes. So those reviews will cheer me up.) Sorry it's short again. I'm trying!

* * *

**Sonya-White-Angel:** Glad you thought the story was awesome. And here's the update! 

**Red Kitsune Flames:** You're suprised I don't have more reviews? I'm suprised I have any. But thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**What Has Changed**

**Rating:** PG 13 (mostly for violence and Kori's anger issues)

**Summary:** When Kurama's attacked by a demon, it sends him flying back almost twenty years in the past (in his mind) and right into his true form: Yoko Kurama. Finding Kori, an old friend and partner, could help him, but harm her. How could she ever explain what has changed?

**Note:** The rest of the story will be told in Yoko's POV or Kori's POV. There will be occasional flashbacks which will most likely be in third person.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Blamed**

**_Yoko's POV_**

I couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible- I couldn't have been drawn here because of what had happened... Could I?

"Kori, I-" I stopped. "Well, I...I...I..." GREAT, now I couldn't even speak. "Ummm... I didn't... Well, I..." Was it my fault he was dead? Could it have possibly been Kori's? Was it an accident or was it an assaniation?

Kori started walking in a different direction. And I followed after her. "Kori, I-I'm sorry," I finally managed to say.

Kori stopped and whipped around. She stared at me for a few seconds and then I noticed, she was getting angry. "Why are you apologizing?" Did I mention the mood swings she had? The one time shes upset and then she gets angry. "You blamed yourself for his death back then, and now your doing it again." I stared at her.

"So.. It was my fault?" I asked.

I watched as Kori's face reverted for a second into a sadness, and then anger. She grabbed my shirt and yanked on it. "Don't you ever blame yourself!" she snapped. "It was never your fault! You couldn't have prevented it, no one could have! Don't you understand that? He was supposed to... He was supposed to... He was-"

Kori wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my neck, crying slightly. "Kori... I-" What would you say to her?

We were both silent, as a matter of fact everything seemed silent. And I understood why she was angry. "Kori," I said, stroking her hair. She looked up slightly. "Did you blame yourself for my death?"

"Yes," Kori replied. "Every single day." What kind of an asshole did I turn out to be? Why couldn't I have come back and told her I was alive? "But I also blamed myself for Kuro's." Now this was a surprise, I held her arm's length away from me.

"But why?" I asked. "You weren't even there."

"No, I wasn't but you always have those _'what ifs'._ I always wondered what if I had come with you. Would no one have died? Would I have died? Would you have died? Would all of us died? Would any of us had died?" Then she was silent for a few seconds. "Wait. How did you know I wasn't there?"

"..." How the hell did I know?

* * *

To simply put it: Kuronue's death came rushing back at me full force and Kori was going to have to deal with me upset. 

And the whole time I'm thinking: _Great. Just fuckin' great. One of the first memories that have to come back and it has to be a death. Not only a death, but Kuro's death. GREAT. Really. What the hell did I ever do?_

Kori, of course, was extremley quite. All I heard was her footsteps, breathing, and the faint sound of a heartbeat. And then I was thinking: _I hate it when she's quiet. I can never tell what the hell she's thinking or planning to do. Can't she talk? Doesn't she know I worry about her? Damnit, talk!_

I'm never going to be sane again. And if I kept thinking, I was probably going to say something out loud and stupid. Then I would have- something slapped my face and it stung quite alot.

Kori was standing infront of me, her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at me. I rubbed my cheek, "What the hell was that for?"

"You were mummbling like an idiot," Kori snapped. "_'I'm never going to be sane again. And if I keep thinking, I'm probably going to say something out loud and stupid.'_ I didn't know if you were alright so I slapped you to make sure I got you out of your little trance."

I gave an inward groan. I had been talking and Kori of course had heard.

"Wow, you're face is as red as one of your roses, Yoko," she stated.

How the hell is it possible to love **_her_**?


	9. Chapter 9: The Short Chapter

**KS:** COME ON PEOPLE! Who do I even bother? Here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's short.

* * *

**Red Kitsune Flames:** Glad you like the comments in the story. I like them too. Thanks for reviewing!

**blue kitsune251:** Very happy that you found it entertaining. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**What Has Changed**

**Rating:** PG 13 (mostly for violence and Kori's anger issues)

**Summary:** When Kurama's attacked by a demon, it sends him flying back almost twenty years in the past (in his mind) and right into his true form: Yoko Kurama. Finding Kori, an old friend and partner, could help him, but harm her. How could she ever explain what has changed?

**Note:** The rest of the story will be told in Yoko's POV or Kori's POV. There will be occasional flashbacks which will most likely be in third person.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Short Chapter**

**_Yoko's POV_**

It was night by the time Kori and myself made it back. Kori, of course, left straight for her room, muttering about a "stupid toddler" who was "going to be killed" sometime in the near future, I would think.

I avoided them as best as possible myself, seeing as how I still don't know there names and I still can't over the fact that Kuro's dead and it's my fault. Inari, I hope Kori doesn't hear me saying that. She'll kill me.

**_Kori's POV_**

I'm not going to sit here and tell you I'm enjoying this. Because there is no way in hell that I am. I mean, now that Yoko's back and he doesn't remember a thing from the past twenty years, which is absolutley fucking great by the way, it makes me wonder: Why didn't he come back?

In this new life, does he have a lover? adoring women that hung around him, even when he tried to push them away? What was his name? How did he act like? There were those and a thousand more. But the biggest one on my mind:

Did Yoko blame me for his death?

Because I still blame myself for his. And I never will stop. And no one will ever stop me from thinking so either. Not even Yoko himself.

* * *

I didn't know the time, all I knew was that Yoko was trying to wake me up. And I was not happy with that.

"Five more minutes, fox," I mummbled, but I was so frickin' tired it came out as: "'ive 'ore mints, fox."

"Kori," Yoko whispered, completley ignoring me and my wish to go back to sleep. "Are you alright?"

"If I get back to sleep in the next five minutes, yes," I replied, but of course it sounded like: "If 'et ba' to seep in 'ive mints, yes."

"I want to tell you something," he stated.

I pulled my covers tighter around myself and stuck my head under the pillow. "In da mor'in'," I replied. If I could just have another hour, I'd be fine.

"Kori," Yoko pushed me slightly. "Wake up already will you?" He was silent. "Kori, the hideout's on fire."

"'ood. 'ow 'uck off," I muttered. He should have known that that never works for me. And I think you could guess what I said.

**_Yoko's POV_**

To everyone who ever comes in cotact with Kori, don't try to wake her. It never works.

But I had finally gotten the courage to tell her I loved her. And don't ask me why I was doing this at two in the morning. I just couldn't get to sleep and this was bothering me.

"Kori," I was two seconds from bringing in a bucket of cold water and dumping it on her. I pushed her again. "I want to tell you something."

"'Er a prstisant 'as'rd," she mumbled, or at least what I could make out. I think she was really trying to say: You're a persistant bastard. But sleep and pillows interfer with her speaking sometimes.

"Kori, please for the love of Inari-" I started, but she had fallen back asleep. "Oh... Kori, how the hell am I ever going to tell you?"

I pulled her out from under her pillow and placed it on her pillow. I found it hard to believe how much of an innocent child- possibly even an angel -she looked like when she slept. It was an unthinkable vision, and if you saw it you would not think she was responsible for all those murders they had accused her of.

"Night Kori, I love you," I murrmered.

She continued to sleep, and then mummbled, "Love 'ou, too, Yoko."

* * *

So it wasn't exactley a declaration of love. I mean, she was dead asleep, probably dreaming, and friends can love each other.

So why did it seem like it was?


	10. Chapter 10: First Kiss

**KS:** Sorry if the chapter's are getting shorter! It's just that I have alot of stuff to do and alot of stories to finish! So forgive me for the shortness! PLEASE!

* * *

**Red Kitsune Flames:** I'm very happy that you love this story and think that the last chapter was sweet! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**What Has Changed**

**Rating:** PG 13 (mostly for violence and Kori's anger issues)

**Summary:** When Kurama's attacked by a demon, it sends him flying back almost twenty years in the past (in his mind) and right into his true form: Yoko Kurama. Finding Kori, an old friend and partner, could help him, but harm her. How could she ever explain what has changed?

**Note:** The rest of the story will be told in Yoko's POV or Kori's POV. There will be occasional flashbacks which will most likely be in third person.

* * *

**Chapter 10: First Kiss**

**_Kori's POV_**

Okay, so I mummbled _"I love you, too, Yoko" _im my sleep. And I didn't know if Yoko was still in the room when I said that. But... FOR THE LOVE OF INARI, PLEASE LET HIM NOT HAVE HEARD THAT!

I had just put on my pants and was looking for a shirt when I heard Yoko: "Are you done yet?"

I whipped around so fast, forgeting that I didn't have a shirt on- but I did have a bra on, thank Inari for that - and gaped at him. "How the hell did you get in?" I asked.

"The door, how else, Kit?" he asked.

My surprise turned into anger. If he called me Kit one more time, I was going to kill him. I mean, it was very nice of him to have found me, picked me up, carried me back to the hideout, bandaged me, and let me stay with him. Not many people would have done that to a close to dead kitsune. And I guess it was rude of me to yell at him- but he did undress me- and I guess I could have told him my name. BUT THAT IS STILL NO REASON TO CALL ME KIT!

I'm not a young kitsune and I wasn't when he found; I was one hundred to be exact. And so what if he was a hundred years older than me. THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE HIM THE RIGHT TO CALL ME KIT!

"Kori?" Yoko asked. He was standing right infront of me, smirking slightly. "Are you alright?"

I didn't like that smirk. "I'm fine. "Why?" I asked.

"You were just glaring at me as if you wished I'd drop dead," Yoko stated. Then looked as if he knew something else but didn't want to say anything. "Oh... and you don't have a shirt on."

My surprise to anger went straight to embarrasment. He was chuckling, as I tied to fish around for a shirt. "Kori, it's nothing that bad. Besides I have seen you naked before."

"PERVERT!" I screamed, turning around to face him, still without a shirt, but still with a bra. I didn't care if I woke up every single person in this house.

"Woah!" He held up his hands. "I saved you from dying. Don't I get a little credit for that?"

Was I sure I loved him? "Mpghh," I made a strangled sound. I can't believe him, why was YOKO ALWAYS RIGHT?

So I did the only thing that came to mind: I flew into him, knocking us both to the ground.

**_Yoko's POV_**

I didn't know if she intended to kill me or just scare the hell out of me. But the second one worked. I don't think you would have been anything but scared if she flung herself at you and actually managed to knock you down to the ground.

"I hate you!" Kori growled. She dug her nails into my shoulder and let out a small growl.

"No, you don't, Kori," I stated. "Now please get off of me and put on a shirt before the others get here and find us like this."

* * *

Amazingly, that worked. Kori was up off me and finished dressing in record timing. But now she wouldn't talk to me as I followed her to the spot where we'd been going for the last two days. It felt like years now that I'd seen all those memories.

And Kori was still upset with me.

Great, just great.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate throught any of the memories that she should me. Her voice was still running through my head: _"I love 'ou, too, Yoko."_

Dammit! I always feel as if Kori is everywhere and will never disappear. Not that I want her to. I want her to stay... Inari, I want her. But she doesn't get it and she never will! She is to naive when it comes to love, at least that's what Kuro told me he thought she was-

"Yoko?" It was a question. I looked up and saw Kori, staring at me with those sharp blue eyes of hers- Inari, I am obsessed. I'm going to need a cold dip in the lake soon. It's getting out of hand.

"Yoko?" She was cupping my face now; somwhow she had managed to kneel right infront of me without me even knowing it. "Yoko, look at me."

"I am," I replied.

"No, you're looking through me, dazed," Kori stated. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," I stated, then, "No... I don't know."

"Yoko, keep your eyes on me, this time I'm telling you its okay to look at me," she stated, and I smiled slightly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I rather not," I stated.

"Yoko, I have known you for a thousand years," Kori stated. "I don't think- Yoko, for Inari's sake keep your eyes on me for five damn minutes -that there isn't something you couldn't tell me."

I stared at her for a second. "Yes there is."

"Well there shouldn't be," Kori stated. "Come on. You've got to tell someone, haven't you?"

I nodded yes.

"Why not me?" she asked.

"'Cause you wouldn't understand," I replied.

"Yoko, I understand alot more than you think I do," Kori snapped.

"I know you understand alot, Kori, but this is about you. About why I tired to wake you up last night," I replied.

Kori dropped her hands. "Well, if it's about me than think I should know."

Without barely thinking, I pushed her in the grass into a lying position. My mind was set, I was going to do this, and Kori had practically told me to. Although by the look in her eyes, I'd say she was surprised.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, getting ready to sit up.

I straddled her hips and pushed her down, holding her arms down to prevent her from getting back up. "You asked a question. I'm giving you my answer."

She was about to say something, but it was too late. I had pressed my lips to hers and had finally found out how nice it was to see her surprised eyes and know that I was giving Kori, who seemed to have done most everything, her first kiss.


	11. Chapter 11: Say Goodnight

**BMK:** Hey readers! REVIEW! That last chapter was not like me at all and I'm not good at romance, but I thought that was pretty good. At least, I think mine is okay.

Anyway, they kissed! YEAH! It's about damn time!

And on another note- Only a few chapters left! Maybe two or three. Not sure yet... Sorry if it's short, I'm just trying to do this in between clubs and school and homework and sleeping and eating and breathing... Ohh never mind.

* * *

**Red Kitsune Flames:** YAH! My longest and favorite review! I'm glad you like my fic and think I'm a great author, but have you read my other fics? Please don't, if you haven't already. Youkish? Mind if I steall that word? Your story is great by the way, and very sad! I thought I was going to cry when I read chapters thirteen and fourteen (and I'm not the crying type!), but still very enjoyable.

* * *

**What Has Changed**

**Rating:** PG 13 (mostly for violence and Kori's anger issues)

**Summary:** When Kurama's attacked by a demon, it sends him flying back almost twenty years in the past (in his mind) and right into his true form: Yoko Kurama. Finding Kori, an old friend and partner, could help him, but harm her. How could she ever explain what has changed?

**Note:** The rest of the story will be told in Yoko's POV or Kori's POV. There will be occasional flashbacks which will most likely be in third person.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Say Goodnight**

**_Kori's POV_**

To say I was surprised would be a very big understatment. But I was very, very thrilled. Except that I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I mean, I never went out with a guy, or slept, kissed, or even touched a guy, in a romantic way of course. Because I had punched, kicked, killed, smacked, and done alot of other things to guys.

Yoko let go of my arms, and took them both, placing them around his neck. Obviously, Yoko knew alot more about where my hands belonged than I did. Great, I hope he knows everything I should know about doing what I should be doing.

Inari, I'm being kissed and I'm thinking about how incompetent I am. I'm such a freak.

But of course, that had got me thinking. Did he love me? And if he did, why didn't he come back? Did he really have a lover? And did that make me a slut or a one time thing? Why can't he remember? And what about - INARI!

I hate thinking and I hate myself for what I'm going to do.

I pushed myself from underneath and ran.

**_Yoko's POV_**

Now that surprise me. Kori was very into it five seconds ago. So what had happened?

I went after her, of course. Although, the five minutes staring dumbly at the place she had been and then where she had dissappeared into, might've slown me down.

It was hard to tell where she had headed. Considering she smelt like flowers, plants, grass, dirt, the forest and so much more, yet it was all her own... I think the word exotic is right for her though.

And I can't believe I'm thinking of how Kori smells when I don't even know where she is, yet alone have her near enough to smell. Well ten minutes ago I did.

* * *

An hour later, I had gotten lost and I still didn't have Kori. In other words I was doing great, just fucking great.

I might not have known where I was, but it felt quite familiar...

_THWUNK... THWUNK... THWUNK... _(**AN:** My impression of arrows hitting something. ()()())

_They had just missed him. Almost grazed him actualy. He turned his head, silver hair flowing._

_And the one thing on his mind?_ I'm glad Kori didn't come.

_Yoko might have known that he wasn't getting out alive, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try._

_THWUNK... THWUNK... THWUNK... _Just made it, but not for much longer._ He knew and he still tried._

_The next ones hit. And as Yoko laid there, a pool of blood already starting to form, he wished there was a way that he could survive.

* * *

_

_The sound of footsteps brought him back to reality. You had to have trained yourself to hear it, the brushing of foot against grass. Something that is most likely found in theifs or murderers. Or both combined._

_"Yoko!" It was a chocked gasp and a scream. The footsteps weren't as soft as they had been before as they came closer. "Yoko? Yoko, please tell me you're alive?" she asked. A hand wrappd around his own. It felt warm and nice compared to his cold one._

_"Yoko? Don't die on me, please, don't die on me, Yoko," she begged. "Inari. Please..." The voice cracked, and as he opened his eyes, he saw why. Kori was crying, not heaving sobs, but if he didn't stop her soon, probably._

_"I told you not to cry, Kori," Yoko stated._

_Her head jerked towards him. "Yok-Yoko?" She was silent for a second, then, "I have to get you out of here."_

_"No, you don't," Yoko stated. "Now what did I tell you about the tears?"_

_"I'm not crying," Kori snapped. "And I can not believe we're arguing over my crying, when you're dying! Damnit, I knew I should've came with you. Damnit!"_

_"Nothing would've changed, Kori; if you had come. The only difference is that you might've died in the process. And it's better for me to die than both of us," Yoko stated. With the hand Kori wasn't holding, he reached up and brushed her tears away. "And you are crying, so stop."_

_"Damnit, Yoko, I have to get you out of here," she stated. "I need you. Please. Your the only one who ever cared. You and Kuro. I can't lose you too!"_

_"You can make it own your own," he murmurred. "You have before I met you and you can do it again."_

_"No! Besides you saw me, if you hadn't came that day I would've been dead. Please, Yoko, please. Don't die," Kori whispered the last part. "Let me return the favor. Let me save you, please. Let me help you."_

_"Kori..." Yoko's breathing lessened. There might be away to live. If only.. if only he could make it. Something dropped onto him, but he paid less attention to that. "Goodb-"_

_"Don't say it, Yoko. Don't even think it!" Kori snapped._

_"Then goodnight," he murmerred._

_The last thing he remembered and felt of his previous life was Kori collapsing over top of him, whispering, "I'm sorry, Yoko."

* * *

_

**BMK:** The title is "Say Goodnoght" because i was listening to The Click Five's "Say Goodnight" while writing the memory. I almost started crying. I'm very patetic seeing as how they areonly characters in my story and in an anime.

Also, I was thinking about giving up this story because I never got any reviews, so if you like this story, you can thank Red Kitsune Flames for still having this story.


	12. Chapter 12: Back to Normal?

**KS:** Ummmm... Review first of all!

And second of all, I made the mistake of not mentioning that the last part of was a flasback. Thank you, to my friend MK, for calling me five minutes after I posted and for pointing out that I'm an idiot of the highest degree because I confused her and probably everyone else. You make me feel great, by the way. -- ()

Anyway, I hope your enjoying the story and that I did not confuse any of you.

TWO IN ONE NIGHT! YEAH! Sorry its short.

* * *

**Red Kitsune Flames: **You should feel special. Here's the next chapter!

**kittyluv:** That's okay. I understand and thanks for the offer, but reviewing once is okay, you don't have to review all the other chapters. I'm just trying to get anyone who has never reviewed to review. But who cares about them! Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**What Has Changed**

**Rating:** PG 13 (mostly for violence and Kori's anger issues)

**Summary:** When Kurama's attacked by a demon, it sends him flying back almost twenty years in the past (in his mind) and right into his true form: Yoko Kurama. Finding Kori, an old friend and partner, could help him, but harm her. How could she ever explain what has changed?

**Note:** The rest of the story will be told in Yoko's POV or Kori's POV. There will be occasional flashbacks which will most likely be in third person.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Back to Normal?**

**_Yoko's POV_**

When I opened my eyes, I didn't know where the hell I was. And the top memory in my head: My death.

Which was a very nice image, in case you wanted to know.

And that's when it hit me: I was in makai. But I didn't know why? The last thing I remember is actually fighting that guy. What the hell was his name again?

And with that thought in my head, I headed towards the forest.

* * *

Passing by the hideout was not on my list of to dos. But I had to and when I did I saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Koenma.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked, as soon as I came up to them.

They looked surprised. "We're here to help you regain your memory, remember?" Koenma asked.

"No, I just remember that mind demon," I muttered. "Why are we here?"

"Well, to get your memory back of course," Kuwabara stated.

"No, I mean why are we here? At this particular place?" I restated.

"Oh, to get that chick Kori to tell you about your past," Yusuke stated. "Don't you remember? It was only three days ago?"

Shoot me. "Wait. Kori was here?" I asked. Shoot me. Shoot me. Shoot me.

"Yes," Koenma stated. "Are you telling me that you remember us? Remember your past as Yoko and Suichii?"

"Yes."

"But you don't remember the last three days?"

"Three days? With Kori"

**_Kori's POV_**

I watched them from the forest behind all these big green trees. It was obvious he had forgotten everything that had happened. I should've known from the beginning.

But seeing someone again alays raises your hopes, doesn't it?

They'll go back now that Yoko's returned into his right mind. They'll leave without seeing me, without acknowleding my prescence, without a single word.

And I'm perfectly fine with that.

I'll return to my normal way of life, with the knowledge that Yoko is alive and I never will know why he never came back.

But that won't bother me for long. He can be just a distant memory.

**_Yoko's POV_**

Okay, so I was with Kori for the past three days. And... Inari, get me out of here, I don't think I can look at her straight in the eyes.

Shoot me. Shoot me. Shoot me.

"Let's thank Kori for her services before we get going," Koenma stated.

He just pulled the trigger.


	13. Chapter 13: Is It The Last Goodbye?

**KS:** UHHHHH... UMMMMMM... YEAH. Okay! Just read and review the damn fic. Sorry for the shortness.

* * *

**Red Kitsune Flames:** Here's the next chapter and thanks for reviewing! Yeah! You like Kori! I happy now!

**blue kitsune251:** Yes, it was just a figure of speech. Thanks for reviewing! Yeah! You like Kori too!

* * *

**What Has Changed**

**Rating:** PG 13 (mostly for violence and Kori's anger issues)

**Summary:** When Kurama's attacked by a demon, it sends him flying back almost twenty years in the past (in his mind) and right into his true form: Yoko Kurama. Finding Kori, an old friend and partner, could help him, but harm her. How could she ever explain what has changed?

**Note:** The rest of the story will be told in Yoko's POV or Kori's POV. There will be occasional flashbacks which will most likely be in third person.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Is It The Last Goodbye?**

**_Yoko's POV_**

I felt Kori's prescence behind us. She was listening, probably waiting for us to leave. Probably hoping. I knew her to well, and I had told her she could make it on her own. And me coming back sixteen years later probably wasn't a help to her psyvologic issues. Or she would come storming out, telling us to get lost.

She was choosing the first. And I was going to have to go after there. For a talk. To tell her goodbye. And that I might not come back for awhile. And that was going to kill me.

* * *

"You remember now, right?" she asked, as soon as I had walked behind the trees. Her back was to me, but I could tell that she had her arms crossed.

"Remember my life?" I asked. "Yeah, I remember that."

"Good. I guess that means your leaving," she stated. Then out of nowhere: "You know you haven't changed much."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I stated.

And then it was dead silent for the next five minutes.

"Well... Um..." I started, but she inturrupted-

"What's your name now?"

"Suichii. But my friends call me Kurama," I replied, then silence.

"Well, I guess its good-" I started again...

But she turned around and snapped, "Don't, Yoko. Don't say it. Just leave. Go back and leave me alone."

"Kori, I-"

"Leave, Yoko. If you're going to say anything say it to your friends. Not me," she snapped.

"Kori, I think your being unfair. I'm trying to tell you some-"

"No, you know what's unfair. You left me alone for sixteen years and didn't give me a single clue that you were alive," Kori snapped. "And then you come back, not remembering a damn thing, and expect me to relive my memories." She took a deep breath, and wiped her eyes, which had actually started to tear. "And now, you're going to leave and not come back- Yes, Yoko, I know exactley what you were going to do, so don't even try to tell me you weren't."

"Kori-"

"Don't even," she snapped. "Am I not good enough, now that you're a whole different person?"

Okay, so she was making me angry. But who would ever think that? "Why would I ever do that Kori? Why would you even think that?"

"Hmm, let me think. You live in the Ningenkai, have a whole life there that I've never known about, dropped your name- well maybe in this form you haven't, but your human form you have -you have new friends, and you work for Koenma and the Reikai, but that dosen't make you a different person though does it, Yoko?" she asked, sarcasticly.

I grabbed her and thought about shaking her, but I couldn't do it. "Don't you think I wanted to come back?" I asked.

"No," Kori stated. "I wouldn't have, if I were you and had made a better life."

This confused me, so I just stared at her with my mouth wide open.

She seemed to get that I was confused, "I shouldn't have let you died." And it looked like she was going to cry, so I did the only thing that came to mind: I hugged her.

"Don't even think about starting with the waterworks, Kit," I muttered into her hair. "They don't go well with your stubborness and hot temper."

"I'm not going to cry."

"Of course you aren't."

It was quiet agin, but this time I could hear her breathing and feel her heartbeat.

"You never knew, then, did you?" I asked.

"Knew what?" Kori asked.

"You did save me that day," I stated. "You're the reason I'm standing here."


	14. Chapter 14: Explanation

**BMK:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But my school life sucks and homework kills me. So here's the next chapter!

* * *

**blue kitsune251:** Yeah, you like it and you reviewed! Here's the next chapter and you'll soon find out! 

**Red Kitsune Flames:** Yeah you reviewed! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**What Has Changed**

**Rating:** PG 13 (mostly for violence and Kori's anger issues)

**Summary:** When Kurama's attacked by a demon, it sends him flying back almost twenty years in the past (in his mind) and right into his true form: Yoko Kurama. Finding Kori, an old friend and partner, could help him, but harm her. How could she ever explain what has changed?

**Note:** The rest of the story will be told in Yoko's POV or Kori's POV. There will be occasional flashbacks which will most likely be in third person.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Explanation**

**_Kori's POV_**

Now that surprised the hell out of me.

I had saved him? I was why he was alive? I was why he was standing here?

Did he hit his freakin' head or did I?

"Earth to Yoko, I didn't get to you in time!" I shouted. "Don't you remember? Or are you just losing it?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Only you, only you," he murrmurred.

"Only me what?" I asked.

Yoko just continued to chuckle. "You never take credit for anything," he stated.

I just blinked at him. He had definitely lost it. Yep, that was it. He had lost it. That's not a real confidence booster considering I went through the last horrible moments of my life with him. And he was laughing and saying I saved him. Yeah, he was nuts. Completely nuts.

Yoko just shook his head, probably noticing my blank expression. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Remember this, kit?" he asked. "You never took it off. It was the one thing you would never let go of." The silver necklace flashed in the darkness. The shape of the crescent moon that had always been around my neck was always imprinted in my mind. It was the only thing I had left from my teen years.

And it had disappeared the day Yoko died.

"I see you remember it," Yoko stated, smiling.

"Yeah, but-" I started.

"As I told you before, you saved me," Yoko replied. "Didn't you know from wearing this so long you started giving some of your youkai into this little necklace? Imagine all of that, even if it was only a drop a day. But I've seen you wear it for hundreds of years. That's quite a lot."

"I don't understand," I muttered, and sat on the ground. "How?"

"I don't really know, Kori. But that day, something dropped on me and later I noticed it. I brought it with me and kept it, so I could find you one day. Your youkai would let me keep track of how you were doing. I could always tell if you were hurt or just fine. Even slightly hurt. And when I would come back, I could use the youkai you stored to track you down," Yoko stated. He kneeled in front of me. "You saved me, Kori. I'm grateful for that."

I blinked at him. I saved him?

**_Yoko's POV_**

She blinked at me a few times and then went, "Why?"

I blinked at her a few times. Then I sat down and went, "Okay I give. Why what?"

"Why did you check on me, but not come back?"

I should've known it was going to be that question.

"Well, um... you see... uhhh."

"Come on, Yoko," Kori stated.

She wasn't as close as when I had been hugging her, but it was the first time I smelled the faint smell of someone else on her. And it smelled like... mine.


	15. Chapter 15: What Changed

**BMK:** This is the last chapter! Yeah, but also very sad! I hope you enjoyed this! I did! Read and review! PLEASE!

* * *

**NO REVIEWERS!

* * *

**

**What Has Changed**

**Rating:** PG 13 (mostly for violence and Kori's anger issues)

**Summary:** When Kurama's attacked by a demon, it sends him flying back almost twenty years in the past (in his mind) and right into his true form: Yoko Kurama. Finding Kori, an old friend and partner, could help him, but harm her. How could she ever explain what has changed?

**Note:** The rest of the story will be told in Yoko's POV or Kori's POV. There will be occasional flashbacks which will most likely be in third person.

* * *

**Chapter 15: What Changed**

**_Yoko's POV_**

Did I kiss her when I reversed? I knew during that time that I had considered telling her I loved her, but I thought she wouldn't love me back. Then Kuronue died. And then it was just completley different.

I couldn't tell her after that.

"Yoko? YOKO!" Kori snapped, waving a hand in front of my space. "Damnit! Why the hell are spacing ou on me?"

I blinked at her. "Why do you have my scent on you?"

"WHAT?" she asked.

"You have my smell on you," I replied.

"Well, what do you expect. We spent the past three days together," Kori snapped, "I think I should smell like you."

"You know thats not what I meant," I stated. "This may sound weird, but the scent is of that of two... mates."

**_Kori's POV_**

Why me? Oh Inari, why me? Why do I get the screwed up life?

I brushed the back of my hand against my lips and Yoko, of course, noticed this. And took great intrest in it.

"Are you doing that for a reason?" he asked.

"No," I stated, dropping my hand.

"Well it must be. Considering its not one of your normal nervous or anxious behaviours," he stated. "I should know them by now."

"You completley changed the subject," I reminded him. "Why didn't you come back?"

"You first, Kori," Yoko remeraked. "Or I'll pin you down until we get to the bottom of this."

* * *

So he pinned me down, just like a few hours ago when he kissed me. He had straddled my hips, held both my arms, and would not leave me alone. 

"Come on, Kori," Yoko stated. "I will fall asleep on you. And you will not be able to get me off of you."

"Want a bet?" I snapped.

"Why do you make everything so complicated?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Because I prefer it this way, now get the fuck off me," I snapped.

"Oh, Kori," Yoko sighed. He let go of my one arm, cupping my face with his now free hand. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, and I found it comforting. I even closed my eyes.

"It took me too long to come back," I heard him murrmur. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," I muttered.

"Yes, it is. It was such a stupid reason not to come back," Yoko stated. I opened my eyes. "I thought... I... I thought you might've found someone who made your life complete. Fill the void the Kuronue and I had left." He sighed, then smiled slightly, cocking his head slightly. "Guess it was a stupid reason, right Kit?"

I snorted. "I think the word idiotic comes to mind, Yoko. Just that little reason and you don't come back?" I smiled. "But you did come back. Isn't that good? Wait a minute, did you say that you thought I'd found someone else? I don't underst-" He pressed the thumb he had been stroking my cheek with to my lips and ran it back and forth.

"I know you won't admit it, but I did kiss you. I can tell it, by the scent and the way you moved your hand across your lips, as if you were trying to hid it or remember it," Yoko stated. "And I'm going to do it again."

And he sure did.

It was somehow soft and caressing, yet demanding and forceful. And considering I had no idea what to do, I think I did damn well.

* * *

**_Yoko's POV_**

It was very good.

No... What the hell am I thinking?

It was fantastic.

Except for the fact that the damn little nagging voive in the back of me head kept going:_ You have to go. You have to go. You have to go. _No I don't. No I don't. No I don't.

"Are you alright?" Kori asked. She was now sitting in front of me. She moves surprisinly fast.

"Fine," I lied.

She cocked her head slightly to the side. "You're not a good liar when it comes to me, you should know that," Kori stated. "But never mind, I know whats on your mind."

"You do?"

"Of course. And I know exactley what to do." She gave a small devilish smile that showed her fang. I didn't trust that look.

She told me to stay inside the hideout while she "delt" with my little problem.

* * *

"LET HIM STAY HERE FOR A WHILE!" 

"WE CAN'T DUE THAT!"

"AND WHY THE FUCK NOT?"

"BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW- uhhh- IF THERE WILL BE ANY LIFE THREATENING ATTACKS ON EARTH!"

"DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU! AND SCREW THE WORLD! A WEEK OFF WOULD DO EVERYONE GOOD!"

I winced. Ohh, he was dead. So very dead.

"Well..umm.."

"GIVE HIM THE DAMN WEEK!"

"OKAY!" came the squeaky reply.

A few seconds later she was in the house giving me that same smile. "Problem solved!" she stated.

Yeah and everyone else scared out of their minds.

* * *

I went into Kori's room and watched as she sat up and glared at me. "You know I could be getting undressed," Kori stated. 

"Yes, but I've already seen you naked before and I really wouldn't mind seeing you that way again," I told her.

"Well, I...ummm...I..." She stammered, turning red.

I sat on her bed and nuzzled her neck, a place that I found to be one of her sesitive body parts. "No comeback, Kit?" I asked.

"Err... I... a...," Kori stammered again. I bit her neck, softly. "Don't do that!"

"Oh, Kori, shut up. You know you like it," I muttered.

"I do not-well maybe a little now stop staring at me like that. Now go to sleep Yoko."

I settled down next to her and wrapped my arms around her as she curled into a better position.

"'Night Kori."

"Mmph."

"Kori?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Go to sleep Yoko." ... "I love you too."

* * *

**BSM**: SO CUTE! And good news: If you liked this story, then stay tuned for my next one which will tell you how Yoko saved Kori and was brought into the group, what happened through the years, who exactley Kuronue, Yomi, and the band of thieves were, and what really happened. Wow thats alot. So check out my next story which will be coming soon! 


End file.
